


Truth Hurts: the story of Carl Ishikawa

by Night32_7c



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, jigen and goemom are parents, jigoe is not the main focus, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night32_7c/pseuds/Night32_7c
Summary: Carl Ishikawa is the son of infamous thieves Goemon Ishikawa and gunman Daisuke Jigen, but he doesn't know that. But one day the truth comes out, and Carl is left to wonder if his life was all one fabricated lie.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Kudos: 9





	Truth Hurts: the story of Carl Ishikawa

"Why didn't you tell me about your job from the beginning? Was I supposed to just find out that you two were criminals?"

The tension in the room was thick and impermeable. The buzzing of the air ventilation in the background juxtaposed the sound of the light summer breeze outside of the Ishikawa residence. The sun had been setting for a while, but time had stopped within the living room. A distressed Carl sat on the couch with his legs planted heavily on the ground, shaking and fidgeting out of anger. The teenager's fingers twitched and he fiddled with the silver ring on his thumb. 

It's probably stolen, he thought in disgust, everything that I've owned was never truly mine.  
He was antsy, consumed with rage at his two fathers who sat across from him.

"Correction: we are thieves." The samurai Goemon stated in a deadpan and monotonous tone. His dark eyes were planted on his lap in shame, something that wasn't reflected in both his voice or facial expression. 

Jigen knew that his partner's added statement wasn't helping his (rightfully) angry son. He had to jump in and diffuse the situation quickly. 

"Look Carl," the gunman said, "it's not like we didn't want to tell ya'. We want to be honest with you, and we always have, but this is different" Jigen shifted slightly to cross his legs. "This isn't like the movies that we watched when you were a kid. This is real life. There are people out there who want to see your father and I dead. We did this to protect you."

"To protect me?" The adolescent raised his voice, staring directly at his parents. "How would that protect me? You could have, I don't know, taught me how to shoot a gun or how to fight. Maybe that would be more helpful than keeping secrets!" His remarks were snappy and sarcastic, only adding fuel to the rising fire.

Jigen winced at the word gun, tipping his hat to conceal his eyes. "Carl, that wouldn't have solved anything."

"And not telling helps how?" 

"You wouldn't get it!"

"Get what? I'm not as dumb as you think."

The two's voices were escalating and rising in volume. Carl and Jigen were now raised to a standing position while an idle Goemon, a Goemon who didn't know what would happen next or how to stop the inevitable, stayed in a cross legged position on the leather couch.

Jigen was at his limits, screaming in a gritty and dry voice, "You want to know why I'd never let your little hands on a gun, Carl Ishikawa? Do you want to know? Because I don't want you to end up like me!" Silence filled the room, letting the older man continue. "I'm decades beyond you kid, and I've seen some shit, shit that has left scars and shit that keeps me up at night! I only started seeing that when I picked up a gun when I was still young and naive! I learned the hard way that the world is fucked. If you picked up a gun and ended up like me... A murderer and a criminal just like you said... I don't know what id do with myself! I'd be just as good as dead if I had to see you become me!"

Jigen's hat couldn't hide the single strand of tears that traveled down his cheek. Carl, who cried more heavily than his father and sniffled loudly, stared back and forth between his parents. He could see his Otosan on the couch, the stoic man who was a statue and never was swayed by emotions, showing the tell tale signs of emotional pain. Goemon, with his left hand gripping the couch, sat silently and quietly in a near meditative response. Almost like his body shutting down from the stress in order to hide away from the external world.

If it was tense before the three had began their argument, it was worse now. It was too much for Carl to handle, and so without any further words spoken and glances taken, the boy turned his back on his fathers and walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked my first Lupin fanfic. The OC was created in the Lupgang discord server after a discussion on the parenting styles of the gang. This is a WIP so bear with me!


End file.
